There are various types of restraining devices for children that have been in use for some time. Conventional restraining devices, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,104,650 and 3,295,501 comprise a pair of belts linked to each other by a tether. Each of the belts can be adjusted around the waist of the users to a limited extent. Such devices are bulky to carry to store when not in use.